


Miraculous Salt one shot collection

by Alexeliatrope



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Caline Bustier Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Multi, Salt, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexeliatrope/pseuds/Alexeliatrope
Summary: In this story you will find oneshots that I will write containing salt regarding the Miraculous Ladybug universe, some from my own ideas, some from prompts sent to me. You can post any idea you would like me to write in the comments of this story.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 215





	1. Requests Rules

So the rules for the request:

This is a Miraculous Ladybug fanfic, although, I will sometimes write crossover oneshot, so you can send me such request.

I will write oneshots that contain salt

I don't promise to write about every prompt I recieve, although, if I don't write about your prompt, I will always send you a message to tell you why I choose not to.

I look forward to recieving requests.

Until next time

Alexeliatrope


	2. Super Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by 13Midnight_Muse
> 
> Marinette needs models for her online store, she doesn't even think about her classmates as they abandonned her for Lila a long time ago. What will she do?
> 
> Class salt, Chloe redemption, Alya salt, Lila salt, Adrien salt

It had been a few months since Lila came back and threatened Marinette. And, in these few months, her threats had come true. It didn’t happen overnight, but slowly, Marinette was excluded from girl’s nights, then from other class events. And, it continued like that until her classmates barely talked to her anymore. They weren’t really hostile, the just ignored her, so she had taken to ignoring them too after countless tries to build back her relationships with them.

She had preferred to start new friendships. She was still friend with Luka and Kagami, her friendship with Kagami even growing over time as she slowly lost her crush on Adrien. The model boy did nothing to help her, even if he knew what was happening, that was enough for her to reconsider her feelings for him.

But even if Luka and Kagami were great friends, the problem was that neither of them was going to François Dupont, so she was still alone at school.

Though, as she spent less and less time with her classmates, she began to be approached by other people in the school. Especially, some students from Mme. Mendeleiev class.

The first to come toward her was Marc, as he was devastated that Nathaniel ended their collaboration and wanted to know why. After explaining and Marinette doing her best to comfort the young author, they began hanging out together more often. And bit by bit, she started making friend with the rest of the class. Now, one of her best friends was Aurore, the blonde girl was really different from her previous friends. She was a journalist too, but, where Alya would post anything for views, never thinking about the consequences of what she posted on her blog, Aurore always thought about what she would say or post and how people would receive it.

She had slowly built new relations, new friendships, now she didn’t miss her classmates’ friendship so much.

* * *

She had even made peace with Chloe, after she was isolated in the class, Chloe came to talk to her.

“What do you want Chloe?” she asked, a bit coldly to the blonde.

“Look Dupain--- Marinette, I wanted to apologize for how I treated you before.” The blonde heiress said hesitantly

“…” Marinette didn’t answer, shocked by this declaration from Chloe, and quite hesitant.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me instantly, but if you’re okay with it, I would like to start over from scratch.” The blonde continued, still not sure about Marinette’s answer

After a few moments of hesitation, Marinette finally took a decision.

“I, I think it’d be a good idea to start all over again” she finally said

“Thank you a lot Marinette” Chloe finally said

From there on, their relationship started getting better, they weren’t friend, clearly, but they were on good terms.

* * *

It had now been a few months since she had started taking commissions on her website. Now she wanted to start showing off her creations on her website to appeal to new customers, though, to do so, she needed models.

Now it was lunchtime and she was at a table with her friends.

“So, have you decided on what you’d do about your need for models Mari?” Aurore asked her

“I’m not sure, what do you think I should do guys?” she asked

“I don’t know, maybe you could model your own clothes” the blonde girl answered

“Yes, that might work, though I’d still need at least a boy to model male clothes” she continued

“You know, if you really need to, we could help you” Marc told her.

“Really?” she asked

“Yes of course, I’m sure you could also ask Kagami and Luka, they’d probably be happy to help you.” He continued

“Would any of you also want to model?” Marinette asked her other friends.

“Of course, it’s be great” Aurore accepted, Mireille nodding, confirming she was ok with this too.

“Okay, we’ll do that, but I want to make sure to pay you for your modelling” Marinette told them

“You really don’t have to Mari”

“No, I earn money with this boutique, I can’t have you work for free if I ear money from it.” She insisted, and her friends accepted, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

And so, she started posting photos on her social media accounts and on her websites of her clothes modelled mostly by herself and sometimes by her friends.

She was slowly gaining popularity through her publication (she had forbidden Jagged Stone from talking about her on his social medias because she wanted to make her way to the top by herself).

Though, after a few weeks, when she started becoming really popular, she was approached by Chloe.

“Hi Chloe”, Marinette greeted the blonde heiress

“Hello Marinette”

“Did you want something?” the aspiring designer asked confused

“I would like to help you with your brand.” Chloe started

“I can’t get you to model sorry Chloe” Marinette told her

“No, not model, I’d like to help you with public relations, as I have a bit of experience in this domain” she explained

“I… I guess that could be good, I don’t really know what to do in this domain” Marinette finally said

And so, Chloe started helping Marinette manage her public image.

After a few more months, Marinette had become an even more famous model than Adrien or Lila.

That’s when her classmates began to try and talk to her again.

Though, she didn’t answer, she knew now they were only trying to gain things from her, and she didn’t want to get hurt once more.

“Marinette, you have to give me an interview, I’m your best friend!” Alya shrieked as Marinette came in class

But Marinette only ignored her, not wanting to make a scene.

“Stop ignoring me! You think that now that you’re famous you can just snob us!” Alya shrieked again

Marinette finally turned toward her.

“Firstly Alya, you’re not my friend anymore, none of the people in this class are, except for Chloe, and I didn’t start ignoring me, you started it when you thought you could gain more from Lila, but now that you find something to gain in me, you try to get back what you destroyed yourself, well, guess what, it’s too late, I have better friends now. I hope you realize your mistakes.” She said firmly before sitting in her sit at the back of the class.

Though, as she was going through her notes, she was interrupted by Adrien.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit much Marinette, you could come back with us and everything would go back to the way it was before, you don’t need to make a scene” he told her.

I would have outraged her if she hadn’t already expected such a reaction from the blond model.

“Adrien, if you value peace more than your friends, its your problem not mine, I won’t go back to being friend with a bunch of gold diggers who’d betray me at anytime for a more interesting person.” She told him

And her day continued like that, and then her week.

Though after some time, she started reading messages on her social media sending her toward a Ladyblog article. When she read it she saw Alya claiming all sorts of things about her. Before she could do anything about it, she received a call from Chloe.

“Hey Chloe, you’ve seen Cesaire’s article I suppose” she said as she got her phone.

“Yes, and I was calling you to tell you I’d deal with it, don’t worry about it, you’re stressed enough with the new outfit you’re making for Jagged Stone”

“I guess, well if you really handle it, then I guess it’s okay. Good luck with it” she said

“Thank you, bye Marinette”

“Bye Chloe” she said before hanging up.

And so she went back to her sewing.

She didn’t even notice when, a few days later, the Ladyblog was deleted. She didn’t care anymore, they had their chance, they lost it, they weren’t her problem anymore.


	3. Too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Kandy2000  
> I have an idea. How about Adrien found out Marinette was Ladybug then he tired is his best win her heart. However, Marinette let go of Adrien and dating someone like Luka or somebody else.
> 
> Adrien salt

There had been another Akuma attack, once again, Chat Noir had been distracting ladybug by constantly flirting with her. She was so tired of him.  
As both heroes made their ways to a secluded place to detransform, though, Chat Noir decided he really wanted to know his Lady’s identity, and didn’t he deserve it, with everything he does for her and she still wouldn’t go out with him. So he chose to follow her discretely, it wasn’t the first time he tried, though every other time, Ladybugs spotted him before she detransformed. Today, however, she was far too tired to look carefully as she made her way to an alleyway to detransform.  
Though, what she didn’t know was that today, she was being watched .

* * *

Adrien was speechless as he saw Marinette in the place Ladybug had been a second ago. Though, when she had left, he was overjoyed, you see, Marinette had, around 6 months ago asked him out, but he had refused, he only loved his lady, so, now that he knew she was Ladybug, it would be easy to convince her to go out with him.  
And so, he made his way home, skipping from roof to roof happily.  
Though, as soon as he detransformed, his kwami was fuming.  
“Why did you do that?” Plagg asked sternly  
“What?” Adrien answered, oblivious  
“Why would you spy on Ladybug to know her identity when she doesn’t want to tell you” the cat kwami continued  
“Because that way I’ll be able to make her see we’re made for each other” Adrien began “And don’t you see how great this is, Marinette is Ladybug, and Marinette likes me as Adrien, so it’ll be easy.” He continued  
“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it was six months ago she asked you out, it’s now been three months since she got a new boyfriend” Plagg said to his oblivious holder  
“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’m sure he’s only her second choice, she’ll leave him as soon as I come for her” the blonde model said dismissively  
“What- Oh and do what you want! I don’t care! You’ll see what happens” the miniature god said exasperated.

* * *

And so, the next morning, he went to school with the firm intention of asking Marinette out. Though, he wasn’t in luck, he couldn’t get a hold of her during the whole school day, and after school, she left toward the Liberty to go watch Kitty Section practice.  
As he wanted to talk to her, he decided to go to the practice with them, he’d have to justify himself later on, but it wouldn’t be a problem.  
And so, he went with the girls toward the Liberty.  
As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by Luka, and Marinette ra in his arms when she saw him.  
“Tips” she called happily  
“Hey Melody, had a good day?” Luka asked gently as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.  
“Nothing much happened” she answered  
“So I don’t count?” he asked, feigning hurt  
“Of course you do!  
Their moment was interrupting by Adrien clearing his throat, not liking how close his lady was to this boy.  
When she remembered they weren’t alone, Marinette blushed and hid her face in Luka’s chest.  
“So, why don’t we start playing” Luka said as he entered the boat, guiding Marinette with him.  
All of the band members got ready to play, while Marinette sat in front to listen to them.  
After a few minutes Marinette got up  
“I’ll just go fetch the sketchbook I left in your room last time” she said to Luka as she started making her way toward Luka’s room.  
“I’ll be back in a minute, I just have to go to the restroom” Adrien said, following Marinette inside the boat.

Marinette was in Luka’s room getting her sketchbook, though, when she was about to exit, her path was blocked by Adrien.  
“Did you need something Adrien?” She asked confused  
“Yes, I need to talk to you” he told her  
“I like you Marinette, a lot” he continued  
After a few moments of silence, Adrien was a bit confused  
“What do you expect from me?” Marinette asked plainly  
“What-what do you mean? You like me too, so we can date” he said obliviously.  
“Adrien, I have a boyfriend!” she exclaimed  
“Yes, I know, but I know he’s only your second choice, you asked me out before, so obviously he was just a replacement” Adrien said smugly

* * *

  
Luka’s POV  
After a few minutes, Luka noticed Marinette still wasn’t back.  
“Marinette’s sketchbook must be lost in all my stuff; I’ll go help her look for it” he told the others as he started making his way to his room.  
But before he arrived, he started hearing them talk  
“Adrien, I have a boyfriend!” he heard Marinette exclaim, seemingly offended, what were they talking about, he wondered  
“Yes, I know, but I know he’s only your second choice, you asked me out before, so obviously he was just a replacement” he heard Adrien say. That’s when he understood what was happening, he was about to go help Marinette when.  
SLAP! Marinette had slapped him violently across the face  
“HOW DARE YOU! LUKA IS NOT A REPLACEMENT OR A SECOND CHOICE. I LOVE HIM!” she yelled “When you rejected me I had more time to think about my feelings and I figured they weren’t healthy, I was obsessed with you, after some time, I started developing feelings for Luka, and I’m happy with him now, so if it’s the only thing you have to tell me then just go!” she exclaimed  
At this moment, Luka rushed toward her to calm her down, afraid that she could become target to an Akuma if she continued  
“Melody, calm down” he whispered as he pushed Adrien out of the way and embraced Marinette, who now had tears in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry Luka, I swear you’re not replacement, I love you” she said as she buried her face in his chest  
“I know Melody, I trust you” he told her, rubbing her back to calm her down.  
When she was calm enough, he released her and turned toward Adrien, though he still held her hand.  
“I think my girlfriend told you to leave” Luka said harshly  
“M’lady, don’t you recognize me, you wouldn’t reject your kitty, would you?” Adrien asked  
Luka didn’t understand and looked at Mari, he saw she understood but tried to hide it.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” she said unsure  
“I saw you detransform Marinette, don’t bother denying it” he insisted, a smirk on his face.  
“Well then, as guardian of the miraculous, I therefore take back the Black Cat Miraculous from you Adrien Agreste. I also forbid you to ever wield a Miraculous again.” She said solemnly, and as soon as she said so, the ring on Adrien’s finger moved toward Marinette, she grabbed it and put it away in her pocket.  
“Now go!” she said  
“You can’t do that, that’s my only way to freedom!” Adrien whined  
“Well, you should have respected me, now go!” she shouted  
After insisting, Adrien finally left

* * *

When they exited, they explained what happened to the others (except for Marinette being Ladybug. After the practice finished, Marinette stayed on the Liberty, she still had a few things she needed to talk about with Luka  
“I’m sorry for hiding it from you Tips” she finally said when they were both alone in Luka’s room.  
“Don’t worry Melody, you have nothing to apologize for, I understand why you didn’t tell me” he answered, pulling her close to him.  
And so, Marinette was happy with Luka, Adrien on is part had lost a lot, but it was too late to go back.


	4. Saving someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Univhunter  
> Class salt, Chloe Redemption

Hawkmoth had finally been defeated a few weeks ago. Marinette thought it would free her, now that she wouldn’t have to escape every time an akuma attacked to fight it, now that she would be able to let her emotions flow freely.

At first it was, but it changed slowly, when she was Ladybug it distracted her from all the bullying from people who hated her, she hadn’t thought about it too much, because if she had, she would have gotten akumatised and Ladybug couldn’t get akumatise.

But now she could, now she thought back to how much it hurt to have her friends all give up on her without a thought, to see her parents slowly drifting away from her, getting caught in the web of lies sewn by Lila, to have nobody to defend her when these things occurred.

Right now, she was in the bathroom at school, a razor blade in hand, questioning the pros and cons to ending it all now, and right now, she really could not find cons, she had nothing left, nobody who would miss her, Ladybug was no more needed, she could go peacefully.

Though, as she was about to bring the razor blade to her wrist, the door to the bathroom was opened violently to reveal none other than Chloe.

Her and Chloe’s relationship had gotten better during the previous months, she wouldn’t go as far as to say they were friends, but they were getting there. The blonde girl had already apologized for the way she had treated Marinette before, and, although she hadn’t forgiven her immediately, she had, with time, got over what happened before. Chloe was now always helpful in her own way, trying to make things better for Marinette, even though she couldn’t do much, as most of the class despised her now.

And, when Chloe entered the room, she saw the state Marinette was in and what she was about to do.

“Dupai- Marinette, what are you doing?” she asked, rushing toward the blue haired girl and taking the razor blade away from her.

“I can’t do it anymore Chloe, and nobody will care if I go” Marinette said, tears coming to her eyes.

“Marinette, there are plenty of people who would care if you left, what about your parents, what about Couffai- Luka, or Kagami,, and I would care. I know we’ve only started hanging out for a few months, but you helped me get better, I care, and I’m not the only one. So, don’t, don’t do it Marinette” the blonde heiress said

Now, tears had gotten to Marinette’s eyes.

“What did they do this time?” Chloe asked, knowing the class must have done something for Marinette to be this depressed.

Marinette just passed Chloe her phone unlocked. What Chloe saw was a group chat in which all of the class was insulting Marinette and encouraging her to kill herself. In the last messages of the chat there was a picture of Marinette’s sketchbook after it was torn and shredded.

She was getting more and more outraged, not even trying to control her anger as Hawkmoth was no more.

The first thing she did was take Marinette back to the bakery.

* * *

“Marinette?” Sabine asked as she saw her daughter and Chloe Bourgeois entering the bakery.

“Maman, I need to talk to you and Papa” Marinette said.

While she was having this conversation with her parents, Chloe had texted Luka and Kagami to come comfort Marinette while also calling a few people she knew before making her way back toward the school. She had a few things to say to their classmates.

* * *

As she arrived, she irrupted in the classroom in the middle of Mrs. Bustier’s class, not caring what she was interrupting. She got to the front of the class.

“What’s the matter Chloe?” Mrs Bustier questioned

“The matter are those idiots in front of us” she shouted

“Don’t be so rude to your classmates Chloe” Bustier tried to stop her.

“I don’t care about being rude, they are idiots. They are even worse than idiots. They are fucking back stabbers and gold diggers.” She shouted

“What do you mean Chloe, we’ve done nothing wrong.” Adrien said

“Nothing wrong, NOTHING WRONG!, you fucking told Marinette to kill herself, multiple times, you bullied her, you destroyed her sketchbook, and so much more, and you call that nothing wrong!”

“She deserved it, she was bullying Lila” Alya shouted in response.

“And you believed this lying snake, you could have found out she was lying in a simple internet search, with everything Marinette did for all of you, all the times she helped you, you couldn’t even give her a little bit of trust, guess you’re all just fake interested in the shiniest thing.

“Lila isn’t lying, but no wonder you say that, you’re at the same level as Mari-trash” Alya said

As she said that though, Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale burst in the room, shocking everyone but Chloe

“Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, are you here to see Lila?” Alya asked

“In fact, we are, and also to see you Miss Cesaire” Jagged answered

“See Chloe, Lila wasn’t lying!” Alix told the blonde heiress

“In fact, she was lying, we’re her to sue Miss Cesaire and Miss Rossi for slender” Penny Rolling, Jagged’s assistant said as she entered followed by lawyers who came to give each girl a stack of lawsuits.

“But, but, you can’t” Lila said incredulous

“In fact, we can. Now let’s go see Marinette” Clara said as she, Jagged, Penny and Chloe left the room, leaving a dumbstruck class behind them.

As they came back to the bakery, Marinette was relieved to know all this was ending now, she would probably transfer to a different school now that her parents knew, she could begin to build back her self confidence and her confidence in her friends.


End file.
